1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to articles of manufacture wherein expandable bag structure is provided in a form which is easy and simple to use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The common problem with known type bag construction is that the expandable portions thereof, are normally along the sides thereof. This is fine for some types of applications, but does not meet the requirements of many others.
Another problem with known type devices which have exapandable sections at the bottom of the bag is that unnecessary folds and complicated construction steps, as well as complicated overlaps are necessary to achieve the desired product.
Another very serious problem with expandable structures is that they cannot be connected together along the portions of expansion. That is, normally the bag structures are connected at areas which are non-expandable, and the expandable areas are the portions which are free from each other.
Known prior art patents which have one or more of the foregoing problems are as follows: a patent to Bohner et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,615, teaches the method of making packages a metal-foil-polyethylene laminate in groups for later convenient use. However, these groups are side-by-side rather than longitudinal in series and therefore do not meet the applicant's disclosed invention. A patent to Piazze, U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,478, shows a bag-making apparatus with the bag per se having a reinforced bottom. The bag is made of plastic and the bottom is gussetted. The patent to Guenther, U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,278, shows a method and apparatus for making interconnected bags having individual closure flaps and bottom gussets. Perforated seal lines are provided between each of the respective bags. However, again these bags are not connected in serial form with the bottom gussets for each respective bag being connected to the top opening of the adjacent bag. A patent to Maccherone, U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,666, shows bags which are clearly connected, but are again connected in side-by-side relationship, rather than end to end as in subject invention. A patent to Kincaid, U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,075, discloses another apparatus for producing continuous bag stock wherein serially connected bags are rolled up for distribution and later use. However, the bags are provided with side gussets rather than end gussets. This is an important distinction between the prior art and applicant's invention.
The applicant is well aware of bag construction having side gusset expansion structure connected in serial form, but end gussets traversely to the length of the serially connected devices is believed to be new and novel.